Age 774
Age 774 is a major year in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe. It is in this year that every event between the Great Saiyaman Saga and Kid Buu Saga takes place. It is also the last major age before the 4-year timeskip to the beginning of Dragon Ball Super. Events *Broly dies after being launched into the Sun by the Family Kamehameha (movie only; alternate timeline according to Dragon Ball Xenoverse). *The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place on May 7. *Goku is allowed to come back to Earth for a day to compete in the tournament. *Spopovich, Yamu, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Babidi are all defeated and killed. *Majin Buu is reborn. *A clone of Broly is created and later destroyed (movie only; alternate timeline according to Dragon Ball Xenoverse). *Saike Demon transforms into Janemba, later turns into Super Janemba. This happens on Saturday the 16th (movie only; alternate timeline according to Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2). *Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Dance for the first time, forming Gogeta (movie only; alternate timeline according to Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2). *Old Kai is freed from the Z Sword. *Van Zant and Smitty go on a killing spree. *Majin Buu creates Evil Buu, who absorbs Majin Buu and becomes Super Buu. *Super Buu unleashes the Human Extinction Attack before murdering Chi-Chi, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Videl, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Mr. Popo, Master Roshi, the Ox-King and Oolong on Kami's Lookout. *Super Buu absorbs Gotenks, Piccolo and Gohan. *Old Kai transfers his remaining life energy to Goku. *Vegeta and Goku fuse to form Vegito. *Kid Buu destroys the Earth using his Planet Burst attack, which results in the deaths of those who were still on the planet and still alive after Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack (Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Tien, Chiaotzu, Android 17, Yajirobe, Korin, etc.). *Everyone who died since the beginning of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls (except for the most evil people). *Goku uses the Super Spirit Bomb to kill Kid Buu. *Kid Buu is reincarnated into Uub. *The episode "He's Always Late" takes place. *Hirudegarn terrorizes the Earth, but is killed by Goku's Dragon Fist (movie only). *Tapion used the Time Machine to return to his time and his planet (movie only). *Vegeta achieves Super Saiyan 3 (game only).Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 *Broly returns as a Legendary Super Saiyan 3, but is killed (game only). *Around November **Majin Buu is erased from the Earthlings' minds (stated to be September 7 in Daizenshuu 7, but November is six months after Buu's defeat.) Xenoverse series Xenoverse ;Altered Main Timeline *During Super Saiyan 3 Goku's battle with Innocent Buu, Mira attempts to join the fight in order to absorb their energy, especially Goku's, which he and Towa have been planning to acquire to strengthen Mira. The Time Patrol in Age 850 send the Future Warrior to stop him, resulting in his defeat in Age 774. Towa retreats after the Warrior destroys Mira's body. **The Future Warrior assists SSJ3 Goku in combating Dark Majin Buu (Villainous Mode Stage 2) after he splits into three clones. They manage to defeat Dark Majin Buu, who splits into smaller dark clones still wanting to fight with Goku. The Warrior fights off the clones while Goku retreats as his time on Earth is starting to run out, though he promises that a warrior will appear to defeat Buu. The Warrior defeats the clones and eventually returns to Age 774, where they learn of the threat posed by Demigra's Mirage. **Demigra's Mirage appears in Age 774 and uses Dark Magic to brainwash Piccolo, granting him Second Stage Villainous Mode. He has Dark Piccolo kill Goten and Trunks to prevent them from using the Fusion Dance. Meanwhile, Ultimate Gohan fights Super Buu, only for Super Buu to sense Goten and Trunks's deaths and promptly destroy the Earth with his Planet Burst attack in a fit of rage, killing Gohan, Dark Piccolo, Mr. Satan, Bee, Dende, Chiaotzu, Tien and any remaining survivors still alive on Earth, dramatically altering history. ***The Future Warrior is sent back to prevent this altered timeline. They fight against Dark Piccolo and Demigra's Mirage to give Goten and Trunks the opportunity they need to fuse. Demigra's Mirage reveals that defeating him will not free Piccolo, forcing the Future Warrior to remove the enchantment on Piccolo by giving him a sound beating. Demigra's Mirage retreats as Super Buu appears and the boys manage to fuse into Gotenks. Eventually, the Warrior is left to fight Super Buu together with Piccolo when the fusion runs out. They manage to buy enough time for Gohan to appear. However Demigra uses his Dark Magic to prematurely transform Super Buu into Kid Buu, who destroys the Earth, though Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende,and Bee manage to escape to the Sacred World of the Kai like in the original history, while the Future Warrior manages to escape back to Age 850. **On the Sacred World of the Kai, Kid Buu appears, empowered by Second Stage Villainous Mode through Demigra's Dark Magic. The Future Warrior joins Goku, Vegeta and Mr. Satan as they are confronted by Dark Kid Buu. Together with Vegeta, they manage to hold off Buu long enough for Goku, with the assistance of Mr. Satan, to complete the Super Spirit Bomb. However, Dark Kid Buu tries to push it back, though the Future Warrior some of their energy to the Super Spirit Bomb, turning it into a Tandem Super Spirit Bomb and helps Goku give one final push that overpowers Dark Kid Buu, destroying the evil Majin and restoring history. Mr. Satan informs everyone on Earth that Majin Buu has been defeated and congratulates Goku and Vegeta, before trying to thank the Future Warrior, only to discover they have disappeared as they have returned to Age 850, as the threat of Demigra was not yet over. *After Demigra's defeat and death during the Demigra Incident, Towa returns to Age 774 and discovers Mira's core has survived the destruction of his body. Mira says he must obtain more energy as he is not the strongest. Towa says they should gather more energy and plans to restore him so they can take their revenge on the Future Warrior and the Time Patrol, who, in Age 850, are too busy rebuilding Toki Toki City and celebrating after Demigra's defeat to notice Mira had actually survived his battle with the Future Warrior in Age 774. ;Altered Broly - Second Coming Timeline *After Demigra's death during the Demigra Incident, the Time Patrol is forced to deal with a new crisis caused by a specially timed spell of Demigra's that triggers after his death, resulting in a dangerous temporal phenomenon called Demigra's Wormholes that cause havoc throughout history. Demigra's Wormhole causes Broly to be empowered with Villainous Mode, causing him to transform into his Second Stage Villainous Mode-empowered Legendary Super Saiyan form while fighting Videl in the alternate timeline of Age 774. The Time Patrol in Age 850 send the Future Warrior to deal with the history change in the alternate timeline of Broly - Second Coming, despite being in the middle of searching for the time-displaced Bardock who had been swallowed by Demigra's wormhole during an altered version of the Genocide of the Saiyans. The warrior manages to hold off Broly with the aid of Videl and the boys until Gohan shows up. Together with Gohan, they defeat Dark Broly, only for him to be swallowed by a wormhole, preventing him from being killed and resulting in him being transported to Dying Namek in Age 762 along with Bardock, who tries to stop Broly from interfering with Super Saiyan Goku's fight with Frieza which he knows about through his ability to see the future and joins forces with the Future Warrior to defeat Dark Broly, only for the three of them to be accidentally transported to Earth by Dende's wish to Porunga. However, Vegeta arrives and aids Bardock by creating a Power Ball, allowing the low-class warrior to transform into his Great Ape form to battle Dark Broly, who has achieved the full Villainous Mode transformation. Vegeta eventually joins the battle himself and together the three fighters defeat Dark Broly, who is transported back to his proper era by Xeno Trunks, where he is subsequently destroyed by the Family Kamehameha, restoring the original history for that timeline as the changes are erased once Chronoa puts the scrolls together after the change has been successfully corrected. Xenoverse 2 ;Altered Main Timeline *During Majin Vegeta's fight with Goku, Towa sends Broly who has been empowered with the First Stage Supervillain power-up to interfere with the fight. This forces the Time Patrol in Age 852 to send the Second Future Warrior to keep Broly from interfering in the fight. Eventually, Majin Vegeta tricks Goku and knocks him out after Majin Buu is revived with the energy from their fight. Majin Vegeta confronts Majin Buu while the Future Warrior fights and defeats Broly. However, Innocent Buu is empowered with the First Stage Supervillain power-up, forcing the Future Warrior to lead Majin Vegeta a hand. Eventually, they weaken Majin Buu enough that Majin Vegeta is able to use the Final Atonement. After hugging Trunks before knocking both him and Goten out, Majin Vegeta thanks the Future Warrior for allowing him to fight with Kakarot as he wanted, then tells them and a recently arrived Piccolo to flee with the boys. Majin Vegeta then says farewell to his son, wife and Kakarot before self-destructing in an effort to kill Majin Buu which, while failing to kill Innocent Buu, restores the original timeline. The warrior returns to Age 852. **The Future Warrior is sent back to Age 774 to aid Goten, Trunks and Piccolo during the battle with Super Buu. The warrior manages to buy the boys time so they can fuse into Gotenks. Together with Gotenks, they manage to hold off the First Stage Supervillain-empowered Super Buu, long enough for Gohan to arrive after having his Potential Unleashed by Elder Kai. Unfortunately, Broly shows up in his Second Stage Supervillain transformation, forcing the warrior to defeat and kill him to prevent him from altering history any further. However, the Time Patrol discover that something is keeping Vegeta from leaving Hell. Chronoa sends Xeno Trunks to investigate and has the Future Warrior join them after they defeat Supervillain Broly. **In Hell in Age 774, the warrior finds Xeno Trunks severely injured and is confronted by Super Janemba in his Second Stage Supervillain form. Chronoa tells the Future Warrior about Janemba's origins and that his powers have caused Hell to be transformed to resemble how it looked in Janemba's original alternate timeline. Eventually, Vegeta arrives and joins the Future Warrior in combating the demonic monster. Eventually, they weaken Janemba enough for Vegeta to be able to finish Super Janemba off with a Final Flash in his base form (indicating that main timeline Vegeta is stronger than his counterpart in Janemba's alternate timeline). **On the Sacred World of the Kai in Age 774, the Future Warrior is sent to aid Goku, Vegeta and Mr. Satan during the fight with Kid Buu, who has been empowered with the Second Stage Supervillain form like Broly and Super Janemba. They manage to weaken Kid Buu enough for Goku to finish Kid Buu off with the Super Spirit Bomb like in the original history. **As the warrior celebrates their victory over Kid Buu, Xeno Trunks, having recovered from his injuries, reveals that there was another person with Super Janemba when he fought the demon and that he should be somewhere nearby. The Future Warrior spots the Masked Saiyan, chases after them and grabs him as he tries to flee through time to Goku's battle with Beerus in Age 778, which results in them both being transported four years into the future, resulting in a battle between the Future Warrior and the Masked Saiyan as well as Mira that almost results in them and Goku being destroyed by Beerus, though Chronoa manages to pacify Beerus briefly by offering him Pudding (though he is later angered by its horrible taste as it was made by Chronoa herself, who is infamous for being a horrible cook, though Whis and the Future Warrior manage to tire Beerus out enough that he calms down) while Mira and the Masked Saiyan (who the Time Patrol discovers is actually Bardock after his mask was damaged during the fight) to flee Age 778. As a result, the original history of Age 774 is restored. ;Altered Main Timeline (Infinite History Saga) *Unfortunately, during Towa's infiltration on the Time Nest in Age 852, she secretly used the scroll for Age 774 to alter the history of her brother's death at the hands of Majin Buu, saving her brother from being killed before covering her tracks, making the Time Patrol unaware of her alterations. As a result of history being altered, Dabura did not die in Age 774 and would seek to avenge his sister during the Infinite History Saga after she was killed by the Future Warrior when they destroyed Final Form Mira, who had betrayed and absorbed Towa in order to reach his full power. References Site Navigation Category:Timeline